Left 4 dead, Reckoning
by Theman242
Summary: After the events of the passing, the left 4 dead 1 survivors are rescued by a boat man and gain a new member to the team...
1. Chapter 1

Left 4 dead, Reckoning

This story takes place after the passing Champaign that tells the story of the left 4 dead one survivors, and how they meet a new survivor….

Chapter one.

One week before the events of left 4 dead 2

A squad of eight US army marines walked along the lonely streets of small town in Louisiana, they were leaded by a man named Mark Hawkins. He was a twenty eight year old lieutenant who served in the gulf war, plus many tours in Iran and Iraq. The squad was looking for survivors of the "Green flu" which turned people into horrendous monsters, some people would call them zombies, others would call them infected. But one thing is for sure is that they were not human, at least not any more.

"Sir if I may ask, how much longer are we going to be in this shit stain. "Asked private lucent, a new recruit in the service.

"Stop your bitchen Lucent you don't see the rest of us complaining" Replied Corporal Hemingway. He was a regular soldier in the squad.

"Screw you Hemingway your probably thinking the same thing" Shouted lucent

"Both of you quiet, I hear something" Whispered Mark

They were outside a small town house that looked like it was hit by a tornado. Inside could be heard the sobbing of what seemed to be a young girl. They quietly opened the door to the house with their weapons drawn and their senses high. The whole house was in ruins, chairs thrown across the room, paintings smashed upon the floor it was a total pig sty. In the corner was a girl crying in the dark.

"Survivor!" Lucent

Lucent ran towards the girl with no intentions.

"Get back here damn it!"Yelled mark

It was too late. The marine was hovering over the girl when she slowly got up and growled. It wasn't human, just like the rest they found. The infected had long claws for fingers and her eyes were red as blood. The infected launched its claws into Lucent's torso causing him to scream. It threw Lucent on the floor and clawed him to death. The rest of the group opened fire but the girl kept coming after them. Finally after many bullets were fired they monster fell to the floor dead. After they killed the zombie Mark walked over to Lucent, he closed his eye lids and took his dog tag.

"No man left behind" He whispered with sorrow

As he said that a loud screech was heard from outside, When Mark looked outside there were many infected running to the house with the devil in there colorless eyes.

"HEMINGWAY CALL IN THE CHOPPER WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE" yelled Mark

Hemingway called in the chopper; the problem was is that they would need to get to the dock which was on the other side of town. The group bailed out the other side of the house at a full sprint; they were firing their guns in the direction of the zombies killing few of the huge crowd. After minuets of evading hundreds of zombies the squad got to the landing zone. As the marines got on a infected that was at least eight feet tall and was giving of a noxious gas used its tong to pull Hemingway towards its self. Mark got out from the helicopter and shot at the monster. He killed it and got the sergeant up.

"GET TO THE COPTER I WILL HOLD THEM OF" He told Hemingway

"But you will" He was interrupted

"NEVER MIND ME GET OVER THERE I WILL BE FINE" He pleaded while pushing him to the chopper

When Hemingway got on the helicopter a loud roar was heard. A huge muscular infected ran up to Mark and punched him. It sent Mark flying towards the town. The helicopter shot at the huge minster and killed it but it had to take off for the zombies were trying to get on board. As mark was about to pass out he heard the zombies get closer and closer, he could see the chopper take off and he smiled. The last thing he heard was loud gun shots and a old man.

"Bring him with us to the boat"


	2. Chapter 2

Little more a week after chapter 1.

Mark awoke in a haze, his head was killing him but other than that he was ok. When observing his surroundings to see he was in a cabin of what seemed to be a large fishing boat? His gear was on a shelf near his bed. It wasn't much from what he was carrying before but his guess is that the people who saved him had taken his equipment for supplies. All there was on the counter was his vest he carried extra ammo, pistols, and sometimes knifes. While looking some more he could see a cameo combat pants and a white T- shirt along with a pair of boots. Mark put on the cloths and kept the vest there for later. Mark made some stretches to keep him limber and walked up to the steering wheel to see the captain.

When Mark entered he could see an old man at the wheel. He seemed to startle the man for he drew a double barreled shot gun that was on his lap, but when the man could see Mark was not infected he lowered the gun.

"Well now, look l=what we have here? Names Virgil and I am the captain of this boat!" The man responded

"Lieutenant Mark dawknes of the U.S Marines" Mark replied

"Lieutenant eh, well that could explain why you saved your friend back in that town"

"No man left behind"

"Well I guess they didn't have the same intentions you did" Virgil added

"They would have been killed by the Huge infected that flattened me back there if they didn't high tale out of there" Marked said with anger in his voice

"I guess your right boy, I guess your right" Virgil responded

Mark walked back down to the barracks and went to sleep. After hours of rest Mark got up and headed back up to the captains wheel to find that it was raining hard, and if that was bad it was also very dark outside. While looking about Virgil spotted a town with a docking area not too far from where they were. Virgil turned on a spotter light and shined it at the dock and handed Mark binoculars to check the place out. While peering through the binoculars Mark could see three people, one was a big guy with a leather vest; the other was a man in business attire that was being carried by the bicker. The last one was a girl who looked to be a either a teen or very early twenties.

"Pull in here, do you have any weapons I can use" Mark said

"Yea we got maybe a pistol and I think a machete in the back over in that closet" Responded Virgil

Mark dashed to the closet to find a standard issue M9 pistol and a machete in its holster. He grabbed them both and headed back to the barracks and put on his vest. He put the holstered machete on his back and loaded the M9 with mags he found while in the closet. He ran out the door to the boat and fired at the infected that were chasing the group. As the girl and the and the other two got on a infected with a retractable tongue constricted the Business man and pulled him back. Mark got his machete out and cut the tongue of off that was dragging him.

Mark and the others got inside the boat. Mark walked over to Virgil at the wheel.

"There on Virgil" Mark told him

"Good bring them here" Virgil asked

Mark walked back to the group and told them to follow him. They got to the wheel greeted by Virgil.

"Damn fight you guys had back there, names Virgil and I am the captain of this boat"

"Hey the names zoey" The girl said

"Names Francis" The biker replied

"My names Louis" the last one in the group said while lying on the floor.

"Do you have any medical equipment; Louis over here has been hurt "zoey blurted

"Yes I do just go down the stair well till you see a room marked storage" Virgil said

"Thanks, wait I who are you" Zoey asked to Mark who was in the corner

"Lieutenant Mark dawkins of the U.S military" Mark responded

"Hey I am in the military to!" yelled Francis

"No you're not Francis, sorry about him he gets weird around the military and policeman" Louis said

Francis made a small scowl at Louis while carrying him off to get medical treatment.

"Well thank you guys" Zoey said while walking off presumably to the others

Mark and Virgil shook heads and continued to look for more survivors along the shore line


End file.
